


My hero

by Akira10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, childhood AU, future Sheith, it stars with them as kids, others may appear, tags will be added as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira10/pseuds/Akira10
Summary: In where Shiro and Keith met when they're kids.The first time he met Keith, he didn't think much of him, he was just another kid he could play with, maybe a little weird, but he didn't care about that. As the greatest superhero he was, he had decided that he was going to take care of Keith no matter what.Keith didin't like superheroes, they always left their family behind to take care of other people they didn’t know, they always put themselves in danger for fun, and they always died heroically… Needless to say, Keith’s first impression of Shiro wasn’t the best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the awesome art made by @lightningstrikes-art  
> [ this one ](http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/177043856419/thanks-for-20k-on-twitter) and [ this one! ](http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/174884551689)

The first time he met Keith, he didn't think much of him, he was just another kid he could play with, maybe a little weird, but he didn't care about that. And when he looks back into it, he was way more impressed with Keith’s father than with Keith himself.

_Age 6_

“Takashi!!” He heard his mother calling him from the first floor, and as the obedient kid he was he stopped his important training and went to the door so he could listen better, because superheroes have to listen to their mothers, right? “Can you come down?”

“Yes, mom!” He left his room in a rush, not forgetting to close the door behind him, and in the same rush he ran down the stairs; that until he remembered that his mother told him that it was dangerous to run in the stairs. But didn't all superheroes needed some danger in his lives?

Conflicted, he stopped in the middle of the stairs, what should he do when his two superhero’s principles were crashing? He could just choose one of the other, that wasn’t the way of a superhero!

Excited, he jumped to the next stair before he continued walking fast down the stairs; that way he wasn't running, but he was still getting that bit of danger that a superhero should get. “I'm coming!” He answered proudly of himself.

Once he reached the last stair, he jumped down and landed in the pose he has been practicing _. I did it!!_ With a big smile on his face, he looked towards the kitchen just to find his mother backward to him doing what it seemed as putting something inside little containers.

The smell of freshly baked cookies filled his nostrils almost immediately.

“Are we eating cookies?!” He couldn't help but scream excitedly, slightly scaring his mother in the process.

“Takashi, didn't I tell you not to…” She turned back as to look at him before stopping what she was saying. “Why are you wearing your martial arts uniform? You don't have classes today, remember?”

“I'm training to be the best martial artist of all times! So I have to wear my uniform!” He answered happily as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Is that so? But didn’t you want to be a superhero before?”

“Yup! I'm going to be a superhero that practices martial arts! Just like Batman!” As he said that, he struck one of the poses he had practice before, his mother couldn't help but laugh a little. “So are the cookies for us, mom?” He asked as he tiptoed next to the counter so he could see what was on top.

There was a plate full of cookies from all forms, and next to it, there were three little containers, two of which were already closed while the third one was open.

“These are for the new neighbors,” his mother explained, “they moved here yesterday, you saw the moving truck, right?” He nodded enthusiastically. “They're going to come to introduce themselves in a bit.”

“Really?! And how are they?!” Ever since he could remember, there hasn't been any new neighbors, so his excitement was pretty obvious. “Will there be a new kid?! Will there?!” If there was, he wanted to be the first one to befriend them!

“There is.” His mother kneeled down so she could be his same height. “He is a year younger than you, so you had to look after him, okay?”

He nodded, but before he could answer, they were interrupted by the sound of their bell ringing.

Without waiting for his mother, he ran to the door and opened it in a rush. “Hello!!” He said happily, but before he could add anything else, he froze.

In front of him was a really tall and muscular man, he was looking down on him with a warm smile.

"These are the two neighbors, Takashi." His mother explained to him.

"Oh, so you're Takashi, huh? I have heard a lot about you, little buddy." The tall man gave him an even bigger smile as he gave his hair a little rub.

“Are… Are you a superhero?!” He blurted out without really thinking but the man only laughed, hearing this his cheeks turned red.

"Well, you could say that." The man answered as he kneeled down to his level. "I'm a fireman, you see? My job is saving people lives, so in a way, I'm a hero." He looked at the man with admiration. _A real hero!_

But just when he was going to ask him more questions, a gloomy voice came before being the tall man. “Dad…" When he turned to look at where the voice came from, he was surprised to find a little boy peeking out from behind the man's legs. Was he so distracted by the big hero that he forgot his main objective?! What kind of superhero forgets his mission?!

“Oh right,” the man laughed, “this is my son Keith.” He gave his son a little push.” Come on, say hi.”

Without even giving Keith a chance to introduce himself, he rushed into it. “I'm Shirogane Takashi! And I'm a superhero!” He said happily, but the little kid only turned to look at the other way. _Is he mad?_

“I'm sorry, he tends to be like that.” The tall man laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s only us two, so can I count on you to look after Keith when I'm not there, Takashi?”

“Yup! Of course!!” Looking after other people was a superhero’s job and when the request came from another superhero, how could he refuse?

“Awesome! Such a good boy!

And so, as the two parents talked about other things in the background, he moved a little to the side so he could see the little kid who was still hiding.

“Let's get along, Keith!” He gave the little boy a big smile, but Keith only gave him a glance before ignoring him once again.

But he didn't mind about that, it wasn't the first time someone ignored him like that and he could be pretty stubborn once he set his mind in something. He has decided that he was going to befriend Keith, and so he would give up until they were. He gave Keith's father another look filled with admiration, before smiling to the little boy.

_Age 5_

"Dad…" He called, but his father didn't seem to be listening. "Dad." He called again, but just like the other times before, he was ignored by his father.

Finally, he gave up. I hate this. He sighed as he rested his head on the table, between the moving and his father running to get everything ready before leaving to work the next day, it wasn't weird that he was way too busy to pay attention to him.

Another few minutes passed with his father running to answer the phone or to open some boxes and make sure everything was there before going back to answer the phone.

He could only silently watch him, his eyes following him as he was running through the first floor of their new house.

“Dad…” He sighed.

They moved to another city because of his father, he remembered him saying something about having to transfer to another fire department but he didn't pay that much attention to the reason.

His old town, this new one, which was the difference? He would still be all by himself either way.

"Keith!" After a while, his father finally stopped running around to look at him. "Oh Keith, are you ready?" With a little apologetic smile on his face he got closer to the table, after seeing him getting closer he hid his face with his arms. “Keith? Are you alright, buddy?” But he refused to raise his head.

“Dun wanna.” He mumbled as he his head.

“Keith…” He heard how his father was sitting in the chair next to him and just a few seconds later he felt his father’s hand rubbing his hair. “Come on, it'll be fun, I heard that the neighbor has a son close your age, don't you want to go and see him? Maybe you could be friends?”

“No!” He answered, his head still hidden. I don't want to see anyone…

“Keith… Are you mad at me?” He flinched after hearing that, his father's tone was so sad, almost as if he was on the verge of crying. “I know I can’t be with you as I would like to, and I know that I haven't done that good of a job taking care of you… Geez, I wish your mother was still here…" His father sighed. "Look, I know I'm not the best father, but we only have each other, buddy. I promise you it will be better this time, okay?”

“That’s…!” He lifted his head in a hurry, but he couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence. _That’s not it!_ It wasn't because of his father, it was because of him. Because it was the same every single time, the mothers would whisper, the other kids would make fun of him, he would end up causing some trouble and his father would have to go and apologize once more. It always like that, and just because his family was different... "I…" He clenched his hands and his father only looked at him confused. "I'll go…" He whispered, but it was loud enough for his father to listen.

“Alright!” He answered with a smile as he got up. “Then let’s go,” he extended his hand, “wanna hold hands?” He shook his head. “Oh? So you’re a big boy that finds it embarrassing to hold hands with his dad? Alright, alright, come on then, big boy.”

And with that, they left the house, with his father walking ahead, while he was walking a few steps behind, his eyes focused on his father’s hand and how much he wanted to hold hands with him, but it would be weird if he suddenly changed his opinion, wouldn’t it?

“Dad…” He called as they were walking through the garden of their neighbor's house.

“Hm? What is it, Keith?”

“Are you…” _Are you going to work tomorrow?_ But instead of asking, he only looked downwards with his hands clenching on his sweater. "I…"

“What happened?” They stopped when they were in front of the door. “Are you feeling shy, bud? It’s going to be alright, don’t worry! I heard that the boy that lives here is really nice, I’m sure you two will be great friends.” His father gave him a big smiled and he couldn’t bring himself to tell him that that wasn’t it.

He didn’t notice when his father ringed the bell, but just a few seconds after their little talk the door opened completely in a go.

“Hello!!” He heard a cheerful voice greeting them, but instead of seeing who it was, he hid behind his father’s legs and once hidden, he peeked just a bit, hoping that they wouldn’t notice.

There was another kid in front of them, with black messy hair wearing some weird uniform, his mouth was just a little open and his eyes were glowing as the kid was staring at his father. _Weird._

“These are the two neighbors, Takashi.” He heard another voice saying, but from his hidden spot he couldn’t see who it was, but he deducted it must have been the mother of that kid.

"Oh, so you're Takashi, huh? I have heard a lot about you, little buddy." He looked upwards just to see his father smiling warmly to the kid in front of him, and then went back to peek at the kid. _Takashi? What a weird name…_

“Are… Are you a superhero?!” Takashi quickly added his eyes glowing even more, but he only clenched his hands even more.

“Well, you could say that. I'm a fireman, you see? My job is saving people lives, so in a way, I'm a hero.” His father answered and his own expression became more complicated.

He didn’t like heroes, they always left their family behind to take care of other people they didn’t know, they always put themselves in danger for fun, and they always died heroically… He really didn’t like heroes.

“Dad…” He wanted his father to stop talking about heroes but as soon as he opened his mouth Takashi turned back to see him, he had such an excited look on his eyes that it made him uncomfortable, he really didn’t want to be there.

“Oh right, this is my son Keith.” His father gave him a little push, but he didn’t move.” Come on, say hi.”

But just as he was shocking his head, the boy quickly interrupted. “I'm Shirogane Takashi! And I'm a superhero!” _A superhero?_ He looked at him conflicted for some seconds before deciding to ignore him.

“Such a good boy.” He heard his father’s voice and he finally came back from his thoughts, feeling even more complicated than he did before.

He wanted to go back to his house, he wanted to spend the day with his father before he had to leave to work again; he didn’t want to be there…

“Let's get along, Keith!” The kid interrupted his thoughts with an enthusiastically tone in his voice, but he only ignored him again. _I don’t want to be his friend…_

Needless to say, Keith’s first impression of Shiro wasn’t the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the awesome art made by @lightningstrikes-art of Keith and Shiro as kids  
> [ this one ](http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/177043856419/thanks-for-20k-on-twitter) and [ this one! ](http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/174884551689)

_Age 5_

He was dreaming, he was awfully aware of that fact but at the same time, a part of him couldn’t help but wish that instead of a dream it was the reality.

In his dream he was sitting on top of the grass, his father was next to him with a big smile on his face, they didn't need to speak to understand how happy they were at the moment. His father opened his mouth as to say something but stopped himself mid-track and instead choose to raise his hand to rub his hair.

It was a dream he often had, ever since he could remember he would have the same dream again and again; sometimes once a month, sometimes once a week, whenever he was feeling bad he would have that same dream.

But it never lasted it always ended whenever his father would try and say something; and even in the off chance that it would last a bit more, it was still a mere dream and eventually, he would wake up in an empty house with his father nowhere to be seen.

And he really couldn’t say anything to his father, they only had each other after all, didn't they? He couldn't make more trouble to his father, than what he had already caused.

“Keith?” His father's voice brought him back to reality, and he woke up almost immediately, he was always quick to wake up. “Keith, buddy?” He groaned softly in response. “Oh, no, don't get up.” He felt his father's hand rubbing his back over the blankets.

“Dad…” He called as he covered his face with the blanket.

“I have to go to the station, buddy.” His father explained and he felt a little pain in his heart, feeling even more complicated than before. “You don't want to go to the neighbor's house?” He shook his head. “Alright, alright. I left their number on the table, do you remember how to use the phone?” He nodded not wanting to speak with his father. “Don’t be afraid to call them if you need something, okay?” He nodded again” Can you repeat the rules for me, buddy?”

He hesitated for a moment before answering monotonously. “Don't open the door and don't speak with strangers.” But it’s not as if he really listen to those rules, either way, his father wouldn’t know if he did or not.

“I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, Keith, but I'll take you anywhere you want on the weekend, okay? I promise.” He nodded absent-minded, it wasn't the first time that his father promised him something like that before going back on his word. “Go back to sleep, bud.” His father added softly after he made sure that he was nicely wrapped with his blankets.

He didn't move until he heard the steps as his father was going down the stairs, and even then he waited for a few more minutes before he got up in a rush and quickly went down the stairs as fast as his little legs let him.

The softs thud, thud, thud that his little feet made against the wood echoed through the halls, but by the time he reached the entrance his father was gone, the house completely empty.

He stared at the wooden door for some more minutes, and when he finally accepted that his father was not coming back he reluctantly went back to his room.

It was always like that, his father always left early, never waiting for him to be awake, a part of him knew that he was busy with his work but the other only wondered if it wasn't because his father didn't want to see him? Maybe he has been a bad boy and so his father didn't love him anymore. Maybe that was why he left so early and came back late…

By the time he arrived at his room, he only grabbed the little hippo plushy that was on the floor, and as he sat on the bed he hugged it tightly.

He has been a really bad boy, that’s why he didn’t have a mother. He was a bad boy and that’s why his father was never home.

In that empty and lonely house, only his soft sobs could be heard.

_Age 6_

“See you tomorrow, Takashi!” Both of his friends said in unison as they went to the opposite side that the one he had to go. “Don't forget to bring us the CD!” One of them added while waving his hand.

“Will do!” He smiled brightly before turning around the corner.

It was a normal day, playing some games with his friends at kindergarten, walking back home once the classes have ended (luckily the kindergarten was just around the corner of his house, so his mother allowed him to go back by himself), and occasionally help any little kids in distress as the good hero he was (even if it has been quite some time since the last time he helped anyone).

It was just a normal day, like any other.

It was like that until he walked in front of his neighbor’s house and saw a little kid sitting on the little stair right in front of the door, his black hair messy and a little purple plushy in his arms.

“Hey,” it took him just a few seconds before he remembered his name. “Keith!” He greeted as he got closer to the boy, a smile adorning his face.

But Keith only flinched slightly before turning to look to the other side, just as he did the day before.

_Is he still mad?_ He pondered but he kept on getting closer either way. Keith obviously looked like he had some trouble, so what kind of superhero he would be if he didn’t help? And even more, he did promise to Keith's hero dad and his mother that he would look after him.

“What are you doing here?” He asked with a big smile on his face. _Is he bored?_

If he remembered well, his mother told him that Keith wouldn't join kindergarten until the next school year since they're almost finishing classes. At the moment he thought it was kind of a shame, but he knew better than anyone that it was hard when everyone already knew each other. He had quite the hard time himself to become friends with everyone when he moved into town two years ago.

“Are you bored? Do you want to play with me?” He added happily, but Keith kept on ignoring him. “Come on, let's go!” He leaned in closer to him as to touch his shoulder to try and get his attention, but Keith only shivered when he felt his hand getting closer. He stopped.

“Go away…” Keith whispered, but it was loud for him to hear. “Just leave me...” He looked at Keith confused, but he didn't move. There was no way he could just leave, even if Keith was asking him to.

“Are you okay?” _Didn't his voice sound kind of weird just now?_ He was worried now. “Keith…”

"Just leave!" Finally, Keith turned his head back to where he was, his eyes were red and there were some little tears forming on the corners of his eyes. "Go away…" He repeated quietly as his hand clenched around the plushy he was holding.

And he just froze.

It's not like that was the first time he saw a little kid crying, but seeing Keith trying so hard to hold back his tears, he didn't like it. But how could he get him to stop?

He really didn't like it.

“Hey…” He started, his hand moving slowly towards Keith's head. “Don't cry…” He spoke calmly and soft, just as how he did when the other kids in his class were throwing a tantrum, and surprisingly, Keith didn't move away from his touch, and instead, he let him rub his hair. “It’s going to be okay!” He added more confidently, his free hand going to clean the tears that were rolling down his face.

“Leave me alone…” Keith repeated, and somehow, he could tell that he really didn’t mean those words. “Go…” But his own sobs didn’t let him finish his sentence. “I… Just… Leave…”

Eventually, Keith gave up trying to speak and they both stayed quiet. With his hand still rubbing Keith’s head and the little boy trying, but failing, to hold back his tears. He wasn’t sure how much time has passed with them like that, maybe just minutes, but for him, it felt like hours, he felt strangely comfortable.

“There, there…” He said quietly, with a little smile on his face as he noticed that Keith was calming down. “Don’t cry.” Slowly, Keith rested his little head on his chest, his smile grew even bigger. “Did something happened?” He wondered, but the boy only shook his head. “You can tell me! I’m a superhero, I’m sure I can help!” He added proud of himself, but as soon as those words left his mouth Keith moved away from him, pushing away the hand that was rubbing his hair.

“Go…” He whispered.

“Keith?”

“Leave!” Keith screamed, tears forming on the corners of his eyes once more. “I hate heroes!!” And with that, he went back inside the house, not before slamming the door right on his face.

“Huh?” Puzzled, he could only stare at the closed door in front of him. _He hates… heroes?_

_Age 5_

“You can tell me! I’m a superhero,” he heard the boy in front of him say happily, “I’m sure I can help!”

_A superhero…_ How many has he heard those same words…

_“Your father is really a hero, Keith.”_

_“Aren’t you proud to be his son?”_

_“He saved four lives at the fire yesterday.”_

_“He is a real hero!”_

_“Will you become a fireman just as your father?”_

_“I wish my husband was a brave as your father!”_

_“A hero! A hero! A hero!_

Why did they all have to call his father like that? Why did everyone have such an obsession with being a hero? What good were they? 

He didn’t want a superhero, he wanted a father. He didn’t want a hero that would save lives, he wanted a father that would stay with him.

Why would someone call themselves a ‘superhero’ like that? He really couldn’t understand it. He couldn’t understand those old neighbors, nor his father, nor that weird boy.

“Go…” He whispered, why was he talking with that boy in the first place?

“Keith?”

“Leave!” He screamed. _Leave me alone!!_  “I hate heroes!!” _I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!_ Without even bothering to look back at the boy, he rushed inside, slammed the door behind him and pressed his back against the cold wooden door.

Once again, he was completely alone in that empty house.

Why did that boy have to come and bother him? He was fine by himself, wasn't he? It has always been like that.

“I’ll come back tomorrow, alright?!”

He didn’t get that boy, he really didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had to be honest, I was actually not expecting that anyone would read this, so to anyone that left a kudo or a comment, thanks you so much! It really means a lot to me!
> 
> I have a [ tumblr ](http://akira-mess.tumblr.com) as well if any of you want to come and chat!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the awesome art made by @lightningstrikes-art of Keith and Shiro as kids  
> [ this one ](http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/177043856419/thanks-for-20k-on-twitter) and [ this one! ](http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/174884551689)

_Age 6_

His little feet were moving anxiously as his eyes were wandering between the clock on the wall and the teacher in front of him. He just couldn't wait anymore, he wanted the class to end fast, he wanted to go back to Keith's house and maybe play with him?

After what happened the day before, he decided that he was going to become Keith friend, and it wasn’t because someone had asked him to, at that point he didn’t care about the promise he made to his mother and to Keith’s dad; but instead, he was doing it because he wanted to.

He wanted to become his friend so that Keith wouldn’t be lonely, he didn’t want him to cry anymore.

It was the first time that he got such a wish to protect someone that he didn’t even know.

_Come on!_ He thought excited as his little feet moved even faster, just a few more minutes and classes would be over, his eyes completely glued to the clock by that point. _Come ooon!_

Five more minutes, four more minutes.

When there were only three more minutes left, it was as if time stopped flowing, every second felt like an eternity.

“Takashi,” his friend, who was sitting next to him, poked his arm, “we’re going to play at the park today, do you wanna come?” He whispered under the vigilant eyes of their teacher. “Everyone is coming!”

And as soon as his classmate finished his sentence, the bell of the school ranged; on the background, he heard what he thought was his teacher telling them that they could leave, but he didn't pay much attention. "I can't go." He answered quickly, as he jumped down his chair, grabbed his little backpack and left his class in a rush.

Along the way, he heard his classmates calling his name and one or two teachers telling him not to run in the hallways; in another moment he would have listened to the teachers, but this time instead of listening to what they’re saying like the good superhero he was, he only sped up.

His mind was completely filled with the mission at hand: getting to Keith’s home as soon as he could.

_Age 5_

On a normal day, he would have eaten some breakfast and at the time he would be sitting on his porch seeing the people walk by. Back at his old town, some of the old ladies would drop by and give him some sweets, he didn't really talk to them, but he always accepted their food; be it that they did it out of their own volition or that they did it because his father asked them to, he didn't mind, if he wanted to be healthy he had to eat, right?

A sick body would only bring trouble to his father.

But that wasn't a normal day, to begin with.

Just as his little hand had gotten hold of the knob of the door, he remembered the whole mess that happened the day before, how he had cried in front of that weird kid, how he had said more than he should, how that kid said that he would come back…

In an instant, he froze. _Is he… going to come today?_ He could deal with the old ladies coming to give him food, he could deal with the kids that came to make fun of him, but when he had to deal with such a straight-forward person…

His free hand clench around his clothes, his little chubby face showing a conflicted expression. There was no way was there? Why would someone come back just to see him?

It took him a few more minutes to finally convince himself that that kid wasn't going to come, and while he felt just a little disappointed, he only pushed those thoughts at the back of his head. _He won’t come._ He thought decisively as his little hand turned the knob to the side.

But at the moment he was going to open the door, some quick steps could be heard at the distance, and they only kept on coming closer and closer. In his empty and quiet house, only the sounds of his heart beating faster could be heard.

_Is that…_ He couldn’t even finish his own thoughts when a cheerful voice called out to him from the outside.

_Age 6_

“Keith!” He called happily as soon as he reached the other’s house.

Unlike the day before he was met with a closed door, but he didn’t pay no mind to it and instead, he only sat at the porch (the same place in where Keith was sitting the day before), took out one of his superhero’s comics out of his bags and opened it up.

"I'm going to be here if you want to play, okay?" He added with a big smile, and behind him, the door that was just a little opened was closed completely. But more than feeling angry at the action, Takashi only smiled even more.

That meant that Keith was behind the door, right? Could it be that he was waiting for him to come?

“I’ll wait for you!”

His mother once told him that if he wanted to approach someone he had to do it slowly, he had to win their trust and make them comfortable, he couldn't pressure them into being friends with him right away. Of course, his mother told him that regarding one of the stray kittens that were born in the park, but thanks to that he managed to become friends with them and he even managed to adopt one of the kittens—a black and white cat that he proudly named "Black".

Even if that advice from his mother was about cat, he had the feeling that it could also apply to Keith, both he and Black when she was a kitten were quite similar, the two of them ran away as soon as they saw him, they were really cautious of him and they were both really cute!

And so, just like with Black, he would give Keith his space until he warmed up to him. If it worked on a little kitten, then it would work with Keith, right?

Happily, he continued reading until it was dinner time, and just then he put back his book, got up and turned back to see the closed door.

“I’ll come back tomorrow!” He promised.

And he did, every single day after his classes ended he would go back to Keith's house and he would sit on the porch. One day he read some comics books, the other he would finish his homework, some others he would play some video games, occasionally his mother would bring him some snacks—one for him, and one in a little box for Keith— and she would only chuckle at him before going back.

Between all that, a week passed by. He didn’t manage to see Keith directly, but he knew he was there.

Sometimes he would hear him laugh because of a joke he read out loud, when he couldn’t pass a level in one of his games, Keith would slide one of the guidebooks he had under the door and he always left the cleaned boxes that contain the snacks his mother made him outside the door, with a little “thanks” scribbled on a piece of paper.

It was little things here and there, but he was really happy.

He wasn't sure how long things would be like that, but to his surprise, one day in where he sat down on the porch, as usual, things changed.

“I’m here, Keith!” He greeted happily, he didn’t pay much attention to the slightly open door and instead, he busied himself with getting his console out of his bag. “I brought some chocolate today, do you want some?” He spoke to Keith from time to time like that, he has never gotten a direct answer, but sometimes Keith would slide a paper under the door with an answer to his questions.

That day he patiently stared at the door ready to slide some of his chocolate bars under it. But instead of a paper sliding under it, what he found was a pair of eyes staring at him, followed by a chubby face and finally the little boy was outside.

“Don’t you… get tired…?” Keith asked, his eyes looking at the floor, and his little hands holding the same purple plushy he saw the first time.

“Keith!” He repeated happily, a big smile adorning his face. _I did it!_ Of course, in his excitement, he had forgotten to pay attention to what the boy was saying.

And that earned him a puzzled look from Keith, but he didn’t mind, at least he was finally looking at him! “You… Erm…”

“Shirogane Takashi!” He pointed to himself, almost bearing with the excitement. “You can call me Takashi!”

But the boy only shook his head, his messy hair looked really fluffy as he did. “Shiro…” He whispered and Takashi was even happier than ever, if Keith was already giving him a nickname, then that meant that they were friends, right? “Why are you…”

“Do you like kittens?” He interrupted Keith almost immediately, he couldn’t let his opportunity go away like that.

“Kittens? What are you…”

"Yes! My cat had some a few days ago, they're really cute! Do you want to see them?" If Keith grew to like one of the kittens then that meant that they would get closer, wouldn't they?

The boy in front of him only looked at him even more puzzled, but after thinking about it for some minutes he finally nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to squeeze the lions somewhere, even if that had to be in the form on cute little kittens!  
> Once again, thank you so much to everyone that read, left a kudo or a comment, it all means too much to me!
> 
> I have a [ tumblr ](http://akira-mess.tumblr.com) as well if any of you want to come and chat!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the first hero that I could think of that practices martial arts is Batman, and well, to be honest, Keith's dad could pass as Bruce Wayne pretty easy haha  
> I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope that someone else can enjoy it as well!  
> I'll try my best to upload a new chapter every week, so please bear with me!
> 
> I have a [ tumblr ](http://akira-mess.tumblr.com) as well if any of you want to come and chat!


End file.
